I Can't Fix This
by bringonthew0nder
Summary: I know it says it's a Doctor Who/Merlin crossover, but it has Sherlock as well. This will basically be a Doomsday fic except where someone from Merlin and Sherlock get sent to the parallel universe along with Rose. Should be tragic. No slash, but maybe hints of it. Lots of bromance. Lots of feels. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story, a tri-crossover of Merlin, Doctor Who, and Sherlock. Should be tragic. If you're a fan of any of them you will cry. If you're a fan of Doctor Who along with the others, you will cry harder. Sorry. Had to write some feels. This first chapter doesn't have any feels, but they are coming. I promise they will come. I don't own any of the fandoms this is written about. Hope you like it! Follow and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3**

**Merlin:**

It had been a normal day. A perfectly normal day until some damned blue box fell out of the sky. Gwaine rushed up to Merlin, a confused look on his face while he explained that he and Percival had seen a blue streak falling from the sky and landing in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. He said it looked like a blue box. Merlin simply shrugged and suggested he go get Arthur. What was he to do about it?

"No, Merlin, you don't understand. You two have to go investigate."

"Why just us?"

"Look," Gwaine said, lowering his voice, "Percival and I saw it, but nobody else will believe us. If you and Arthur go out and pretend you're hunting or something, no one will look stupid if it's just nothing."

"Since when do you care how stupid you look?" Merlin asked, smirking. Gwaine gave him an affectionate smack over the head and said,

"Thanks, buddy." Merlin sighed.

"He's not going to like it."

"Never asked that he should!" Gwaine laughed, walking away, "Princess never likes to go out of his way for anything." Merlin chuckled and shook his head. There was no way Arthur would let them go investigate. Little did he realize…

"Oh I saw it too!" Arthur told him when Merlin explained the situation, "I thought I was imagining things, but maybe there's something out there. Come on, Merlin, let's go." Arthur looked excited, like a child eager to explore. Merlin winced.

"But sire, what if it's dangerous?"

"That's why you're coming with me."

"What? I'm a weak defense at best," Merlin teased.

"Right. So I'll be sending you into any caves first to see if you get eaten," Arthur said casually, pulling his chainmail on.

"Right," Merlin muttered, "Sounds like fun, as usual." Arthur grinned mischievously at him and shooed him out the door to get the horses ready.

**Sherlock:**

"John, don't touch - " Sherlock warned as John put a hesitant finger out to touch the blue wood. Sherlock smacked his hand away and held an arm out in front of him.

"That could have been dangerous! What if it triggered something?" Sherlock worried over him with un-Sherlock-like concern.

"Sherlock," John gave him a look with as much sarcasm as he could manage, "It's a box. A blue police box. Relax."

"Relax? How? It just appeared here in our flat all of a sudden! Plus these haven't been used for their purpose since the…" While John left Sherlock to his muttering, he rounded the box, tracing it the whole way. On the side facing them the first time, he found a handle. A door handle.

"Uh, Sherlock?" Sherlock waved him down, so John stared at the handle for a minute. Then he pulled it.

The door opened easily, revealing a bluish brown interior with a console in the middle. This box was entirely too large on the inside. John shut the door, blinked, and opened it again. It was still there. He rubbed his eyes and muttered,

"Oh shit...Sherlock?" Sherlock ignored him once more, so John left the door open and went to tap Sherlock on the shoulder. Sherlock waved him away and John said quietly,

"Sherlock. It's science. Lots of science. It's bigger on the inside."

"Don't be ridiculous, John, that's impossible. The space of -"

"Sherlock. Go. Look." John didn't wait for a response and grabbed Sherlock by the scruff, hauling him towards the door. Sherlock blinked in awe and John crossed his arms.

"Explain," he said simply. Sherlock didn't respond, just opened and shut the door about five more times before muttering,

"Impossible!" Then they heard a loud, "OI!" come from inside the box. Sherlock and John froze, poking their heads into the TARDIS.

"Uh, hello?" John asked softly.

"Are you coming in or not?" asked the same irritated voice. A tall, lanky figure donning a brown pinstriped suit appeared, his nose like a beak and his hair like a cockatoo. A girl appeared behind him, couldn't have been more than twenty five, John observed, with blond shoulder length hair and wide eyes.

"Uhm…" John started. Sherlock pushed past him, strolling into the impossible machine and shouting,

"No! This isn't possible! It's impossible! Completely and utterly…" The man gave John a look and asked,

"Is he always like this?" John snorted and nodded,

"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded and the girl looked between them and then back at John.

"I'm sorry, I'm missing something. Who are you guys?"

"Rose, didn't I tell you we were picking up some special guests?" the man looked confused.

"Uh, no, you seemed to have left out that one tiny detail," Rose said snarkily, but she was smiling. Then she turned to John again. "Hello, my name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And you?" John shook her hand and replied cheerily,

"John Watson. Where...are we?" Rose looked slightly interested in his name, but shook her head as if to shake off something she remembered. Sherlock was still walking around, touching things and buttons and John called him over before Rose could respond.

"Sherlock, come over and introduce yourself! You're being terribly rude!" Rose's mouth dropped open slightly and she turned to her companion.

"You don't mean they are...they can't be...it's a fictional story, innit? Doctor?" The man turned to her and grinned.

"Nope! Rose Tyler, meet Mr. Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock didn't seem to hear them and was still muttering to himself.

"Sorry, where are we?" John asked again, "And how do you know Sherlock?"

"You mean you don't - " Rose started, but the man put a gentle hand over her mouth which she smacked away.

"You are in my TARDIS. It's a time machine, John. I won't even bother going in to telling you the mechanics of it, but Sherlock seems interested enough…"

"Oh, he'd absolutely die if you told him what this was and then he'd die again if you proved it," John smirked, "Bigger on the inside, eh?" The man nodded excitedly and then stuck out his hand,

"I'm the Doctor, by the way." John shook it and asked, cocking his head to the side,

"Doctor...who?"

**Merlin:**

Merlin ran a curious hand over the giant blue box. It read "Police Box" on the top. What was a police box? Arthur looked absolutely astounded at it's appearance and was still staring at it dumbly.

"Merlin, what is it?" he asked for the third time.

"I don't know!" Merlin snapped back, "I've told you, I have no idea what it is! It could be dangerous! Don't touch it!" Arthur frowned at him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Merlin, you're touching it and you're fine." But just to be safe, he pulled out his sword and poked it experimentally. He just so happened to poke the door, which swung open at Excalibur's touch.

"Merlin, go in and see what it is," Arthur said immediately.

"What? Why me?"

"Just go! I'm right behind you." Merlin huffed indignantly and peeked his head nervously through the door.

"Hello?" he asked in a tiny voice before taking in the huge sight before him. There were blinking lights, a bluish tint to the giant brown interior. "Arthur," he whispered, "You'll never believe this." Arthur walked up slowly behind him and pushed Merlin inside. Merlin turned, his eyes full of wonder, and saw Arthur standing there, looking like a deer in the headlights. He looked absolutely terrified.

"What magic is this?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. Merlin shook his head, looking around the console.

"I don't think it's magic at all...or if it is it's really powerful."

"Yeah, no kidding," Arthur said nervously, "Let's get out of here."

"No!" Merlin protested, "Hang on. We've got to investigate. Who owns this thing anyway?"

"That would be me," said the Doctor, poking his head out from the door to another room in the TARDIS, "Sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you first came in." Arthur immediately unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the man, but his hand was shaking so badly that the sword was going up and down.

"Explain this, sorcerer. You are in Camelot. Magic is not welcome here."

"Sorcerer? Magic? Nah, this is science. You two would be Arthur and Merlin, yes?"

"King Arthur," Arthur corrected him. Merlin shot him a sarcastic look.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners." He took a deep bow, not mocking, and then called to his companion. "Rose! Come on, they're here!"

"Who? I thought it was just John and Sher - " She stopped when she saw Arthur and Merlin. Then she put her hands up. "You know what, I shouldn't even be surprised anymore. Who are they?" Merlin snorted when he saw the expression on Arthur's face. He thought Rose was pretty, although Merlin did not disagree. Arthur slowly sheathed his sword and approached her slowly. His expression was still wary, but he had let his guard down. He knelt in front of her and kissed her hand, causing Rose to giggle.

"Lady Rose, 'tis a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Arthur!" and "Oi, knock it off!" came from the other two men in the room. Arthur stood, giving them both resentful looks and Merlin crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've already got a queen, Arthur, quit it. I, on the other hand," Merlin kissed Rose's hand as well, but didn't kneel, "Am unattached." The Doctor scowled and put his hands on his hips, pulling Rose back by the hand.

"You two are both terrible flirts, you know that? Knock it off." Then he looked at Rose thoughtfully and asked, "Isn't it about time you showed Sherlock and John to their rooms?"

"You haven't even told me who they are!"

"King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and his sor - servant, Merlin." Rose widened her eyes again and looked at both of them.

"You're joking? That's Merlin? The Merlin?" Arthur looked at Merlin with a confused look and the Doctor shot Rose a desperate look and asked,

"Please go. I promise I'll talk to you later." Rose scowled playfully at him and pulled her hand out of his.

"All right then. See you guys later!" she waved and ran off to help Sherlock and John get their bearings.

"And now," the Doctor announced, "We go to modern day Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter should start sparking some interesting events. It may be a bit slower, but I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will bring on the drama. I don't own DW, Merlin, or Sherlock. Don't forget to review! :)**

John and Sherlock found their rooms quite nice, but unfortunately to John's embarrassment, the Doctor had put them in a room with a king sized bed. One king sized bed. He sighed when he saw it and realized that he would have to deal with Sherlock kicking him in the shins in the middle of the night. He wondered for a moment if perhaps he could ask him to sleep on the floor… Shaking his head and smirking, John sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Who had talked him into staying on a supposed spaceship with other people they didn't know? Oh, that's right, Sherlock had. And for all the company he was at the moment he may as well have been foaming at the mouth in the corner.

Sherlock had seemed to go into a state between sheer wonder and amazement and complete shutdown. He didn't want to believe that this machine, the TARDIS as it was called, was real, but at the same time, he could see the logic of it. He was utterly fascinated by it.

Sherlock glanced over at John thoughtfully, watching the clogs turning in his head, much slower than his own of course. After he'd gotten over the shock of this TARDIS machine, he wanted to explore every inch of it. The Doctor laughed and said it was nearly impossible since the TARDIS was continuously expanding, supposedly. He realized he was staring at John, who thankfully hadn't noticed, so Sherlock went to sit next to him.

"John," he whispered, "This is amazing, utterly amazing! And you look bored. How are you bored?" John looked up at him and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Because I didn't want to be here. I wanted to stay at home and pretend to be normal for once. Now we're on a bloody...time machine to who knows where!"

Sherlock's gaze hardened. "I thought you liked adventure. In fact, I know you do." His eyebrows raised in concern. "Is something making you uncomfortable?"

"No, besides the fact that we're with total strangers who could...mug us or something. Or maybe they're kidnapping us. You've never met them and you're all 'Come on, John, let's go to space in an impossible machine with people we don't even know!'"

"John, I don't understand...usually you're very amiable - "

"I'm sorry, am I not amiable enough for you?" John glared at him, "Sherlock, you were dead up until a couple months ago. You didn't tell me anything and then you just showed up again. You don't tell me anything important. How do I know this isn't another one of your schemes or experiments?" he spluttered.

Sherlock frowned and said, "I tell you everything, or most everything. Mrs. Hudson fills in the gaps. What have I ever not told you?"

"Well, you did neglect to mention I was your bloody lab rat in Baskerville!"

"I did tell you afterwards," he pointed out.

"That doesn't count, Sherlock!" John said, his voice raising, "Now, what do you know about this? And be honest, please for the love of God, is this another experiment?"

Sherlock furrowed his brows together. "No. I didn't know anything about this until it appeared."

John kept glaring at him. "How do I know you're not lying?" he inquired, pointing an accusing finger at him. That was when Sherlock did something very odd. He put his own hand up, sticking his pinky finger in the air.

"Pinky swear?"

"I - what?" John looked at Sherlock with bemusement. This had to be a trick. "You want to pinky swear?" And then he saw something that scared and amused him even more. Sherlock looked totally serious and John could tell without a doubt he wasn't lying.

"Molly taught it to me when I was 'dead'. It's a really serious swear, isn't it? You'll believe me if I pinky swear?" John's mouth was slightly agape and he closed it, concealing the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. Molly was going to be in some serious trouble when Sherlock found out it was a swear for fourth graders that meant very little, even to them.

"You've got to be...alright then." John felt very silly putting his own hand up with his pinky sticking up and locking pinkies with Sherlock. Sherlock grinned, much happier now that his friend believed him.

"Great! Thanks John, you won't regret this."

"I'd better not…" he growled, although affectionately. Sherlock had grown on him from day one, and he couldn't stay mad at him for too long. He decided to enjoy this while he could.

Suddenly a flushed looking Rose appeared, knocking on their door frame and then telling them, "Guys, the Doctor wants you to come and meet some people. And then he's showing us something. Not sure what, but it'll be good." John and Sherlock exchanged a glance and John rolled his eyes before standing.

"Alright then, what is it?" Rose smiled and led them back to the control room, where two men clad in medieval outfits were standing, or rather sitting on the Doctor's couch. The one with the dark hair looked bewildered by the pair's appearance and the blond one with a red cape on just looked more surprised. They stood in unison and walked over to them. The four stared at each other for a minute before John and the dark haired man gave an awkward smile. John decided to start the introductions.

"Hello...ah, my name's John and this is my...friend, Sherlock." Sherlock didn't seem to notice the hesitation and awkwardly shook hands with the strangers.

"I'm Arthur and this is my manservant, Merlin," the blond man introduced before asking, "What kingdom are you from? I've never seen men like you before." He wasn't being rude, merely curious. The dark haired one - Merlin - gave him a resentful glance at being introduced as a servant when no one was anyone's servant here in the TARDIS.

"Uh, London?" John tried. Sherlock gave him side nudge and hissed in his ear,

"John, they're from medieval England, there wasn't a London."

"I don't think they care." Merlin and Arthur looked politely back at them, although Merlin was eyeing them warily. Then a memory hit John. Arthur and Merlin. Merlin, the warlock and the king, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.

"Wait...you're from Camelot, yeah?" John asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Yes, of course. I'm King Arthur of Camelot," Arthur said, as though slightly confused that they didn't seem to recognize who he was immediately.

"Right," John said awkwardly, "Well, nice to meet you." Rose appeared suddenly and tried to save the conversation.

"Merlin, didn't you say you were a...how did you put it? A healer? John is a doctor as well, you two should have something in common."

"A doctor?" Merlin asked.

"Yes?" called the Doctor from the console.

"Not you, you fool!" Rose teased, "I was talking to Merlin and John."

"Oh, Rose, did you tell Sherlock and John about the...thing?"

"Oh, yes of course, I almost forgot." She looked at Arthur and Merlin and said politely, "I need a minute alone with Sherlock and John if that's alright." They nodded and looked at each other bemusedly. Rose hurried the detective pair into a farther region of the TARDIS and said in a low voice,

"Look. I think you've both realized that they're from the Arthurian legends, yeah?" Sherlock and John nodded, "Okay, well Merlin has magic, as you know. But Arthur doesn't know. Magic is outlawed in Camelot right now and if Arthur was to find out, it could ruin their friendship. Or get Merlin killed. So could you, please, not bring up the fact that Merlin's an all powerful warlock? And no spoilers about the legend or anything, as well. Merlin knows Arthur's fate lies in Camlann, but Arthur doesn't know that."

"Arthur is missing out on a lot of things, isn't he?" Sherlock asked cheerfully. Both John and Rose looked at him funny, but he happily ignored them.

"Seriously, this is important. If we're all going to get along, you can't tell them anything important. Not about technology, not about their future, not about the fact that they're legends, nothing!" she hissed, "And I can't tell you anything that I know about you two." Sherlock and John glanced at each other.

"What could you possibly know about us?" John asked, "We're not anything legend-worthy." Rose smiled mysteriously and tilted her head the side.

"Maybe," was all she said before she let them go back to talking to the other companions. John soon struck up a friendly conversation with Merlin about their practice as healers and Sherlock and Arthur bickered about this thing or that. Sherlock was surprisingly very tactful about bickering without saying anything he shouldn't. Arthur had started to talk to him about Camelot and the knights, but Sherlock felt it was necessary to interject that knights were not an effective tool in their time because of their intelligence levels, which immediately got Arthur riled up.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well for your time period I'm sure you're quite intelligent, but for my time period, yes, I'm sure you're quite dull." Now strictly speaking that wasn't true, as Arthur would probably be pretty smart in modern days too. Sherlock was degrading him on purpose because he was bored and interested in seeing the medieval take on life. The Doctor had explained to the four that they were from different time periods, but he left it at that and didn't elaborate much. Arthur and Merlin knew that Sherlock and John were from the future and vice versa, but they didn't delve too far into it.

"I don't see you fighting people half your size and winning. You're too lanky," Arthur countered.

"I could say the same about you. Men half your size could take you down."

"You want to test that?"

"Not really, no." Arthur was getting increasingly frustrated that he couldn't win. He couldn't just tackle him to the floor, as that might make their hosts a bit upset.

"Well, shut up then," he snapped. Merlin turned his head and gave a warning,

"Arthur." John turned at the same time and then told Merlin,

"No, don't, it's probably Sherlock, not Arthur."

Sherlock smirked at Arthur. "Oo, touchy," he said snarkily. He was partially hurt that John didn't stand up for him, but then, John was probably right. Arthur scowled at him and walked back to Merlin.

"I'm done with him," he told him quietly. John sighed and was about to say something to Sherlock when Merlin replied to his friend,

"What, found someone as childish as you are?" Arthur scowled even more and said,

"That's not funny." Merlin opened his mouth to say something when the TARDIS shuddered to a halt, throwing everyone off their balance a little bit. Everyone was silent and stared at the Doctor.

"We're here!" he said cheerfully, calling them all over. He pushed the door open, and upon seeing Merlin and Arthur, took Rose's hand protectively. Merlin smirked, but didn't say anything. He had no intention of stealing her if she belonged to someone else, and neither did Arthur, especially seeing as he was married. When the Doctor opened the doors, they found themselves in modern day America. Sherlock and John stepped out looking unimpressed, while the effect on Merlin and Arthur was the complete opposite.

"Oh, Rose, I nearly forgot! Before we leave the TARDIS, we need to put them" he gestured to Merlin and Arthur, "Into modern clothes. A t-shirt and jeans will do. Quickly now." Rose nodded and took Merlin and Arthur back to their rooms and they were out within five minutes, Merlin donning a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans and Arthur donning a red t-shirt and normal jeans. They were wearing matching black converse.

"This is weird," Arthur mumbled, plucking at his t-shirt. Merlin gave him an incredulous look and asked,

"We've been transported through time in a machine that shouldn't exist and you think the clothes are weird?"

"It's so light," he replied, "And not scratchy. Way more comfortable than anything back in Camelot. Can we keep these?" The Doctor looked at him seriously and said,

"No. I don't want to accelerate your time period or I could screw up the history of the human race. Sorry, Arthur." Arthur shrugged, but looked a little sadly at his t-shirt. Sherlock looked bored and asked,

"I see how this benefits our other guests, but John and I live in this time period. What does this do for us?" John stepped on his foot for being rude, but Sherlock ignored him.

"This is America!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You live on a different continent."

"And yet we could have used a plane to get here. Fascinating." The Doctor frowned.

"I could just send you home…"

"But you won't."

"No, I won't. But I can." Sherlock sighed dramatically and the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't even told you where we're going," he said, sounding a little hurt. Arthur was giving Sherlock a hard stare and, noticing the tension, Rose interjected,

"Sherlock, why don't you let the Doctor show us what we're doing first before you go telling us you're bored." She raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so, team, posse, gang, whatever you are, we're going to Torchwood!" Rose's jaw hung open.

"You're joking," she said, "We've been to Torchwood. It's like a government building. What are we going there for?"

The Doctor smiled mysteriously, "This one's different. It's an American Torchwood. It's got a bunch of alien species locked up like a zoo." Rose looked like she was in even more disbelief.

"We're going to goggle at locked up aliens? We're going to free them, right?"

"Well, of course!" he said cheerily, "What did you think, we were going to do? Have a little faith, Miss Tyler."

"Don't you 'Miss Tyler' me," she grumbled, but was smiling again soon enough.

"Wait, aliens?" Merlin stopped them, "What are aliens?" Arthur looked just as confused. The Doctor regarded them both and then said,

"Oh, right, you guys don't have a theory of aliens. They're creatures not of this world. They come from other planets and such."

"Other planets?" Arthur asked, looking astounded, "Impossible!"

"Just as impossible as a time machine, yeah? Come on, we're wasting daylight," the Doctor said, looking impatient. "The Torchwood building is right over there, we've got to go in there to the top floor to see them." He held up his psychic paper, "And I have special access."

Everyone squinted at the paper except for Rose and looked genuinely surprised by what they read. Except for Sherlock.

"Is that...psychic paper?" he asked the Doctor.

"Of course!" he answered, walking towards the building, "Although I would be grateful if you didn't reveal my little trick." He winked at them and flashed the psychic paper at the official as he walked in.

"They're with me," he said seriously. The man nodded and took them to the top floor, the one hundredth story. Merlin and Arthur regarded the elevator with awe. Rose looked amused when she saw their faces. They weren't used to this, obviously. Elevators and all the metal and the technology was completely boggling to them. Arthur jumped when the elevator announced,

"One hundredth floor. Please watch your step as you exit the elevator." Merlin smirked and patted his shoulder comfortingly. The six entered the floor and the Doctor held up his paper to the woman waiting for them. The minute she saw it, she frowned and said,

"Psychic paper. You must be the Doctor." The Doctor looked stunned as he asked,

"How did you know that?"

"One, not many people use psychic paper, and two, only one person in the entire universe would have theirs say 'King of Torchwood'."

"Is that what it says?" he asked, gazing at his special paper. She smirked.

"Hold them," she ordered the security guards. Merlin and Arthur were immediately on guard and Arthur tried to lash out at the guards coming towards him.

"Arthur," Rose hissed, "Knock it off." Arthur stopped and stared at her while the guards got close enough to hold his arms behind his back.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You don't do that in this age," she hissed back, "We've got a plan, so knock it off." Arthur shot her a resentful look and rolled his eyes at Merlin. Merlin smirked, but said nothing. Sherlock's eyes were immediately darting when they held him, doubtless looking for a way out. John just sighed.

"Why are you here?" the woman inquired.

"Honestly?" he asked, "We were interested in seeing the creatures you have locked up here."

"Why?"

"So we could tell you to let them go. It's not right to just trap them. They have a life somewhere." The woman's mouth curled up into an arrogant smirk.

"Once you see them, Doctor, I think you might agree that we are right to lock them up. They are quite safe here in our facilities." Merlin shuddered, thinking of Freya and the way she'd been trapped in a cage. The man had thought she was dangerous too, and he thought he was right to lock her up.

"With all due respect, I don't think I would agree with you," the Doctor said defiantly.

"Very well," she said carefully, "I will show you them and then you will leave. Being an alien yourself I have a right to lock you up here. Maybe I will. Unless I'm feeling generous enough to give you a five minute head start to escape." She snapped her fingers and the guards released them, guiding them carefully to a room in the back. The doors were big, metal, and very thick. Obviously to keep people out…or keep something in.

She typed in the code, which Sherlock was quick to memorize, and they entered the small room. Two big glass containers contained only two figures. The Doctor and Rose paled immediately, which made Merlin incredibly nervous. Arthur, Sherlock, and John just looked confused.

"No," he said quietly, "No no no, you can't have them here. Get us out, get us out now!" The Doctor looked frantic and ran to the doors, which were now shut, and he banged on them.

"Don't worry, Doctor, they are quite safely contained here," she said, "As they've been for the past two years. No harm will come to you or your friends."

"NO, you don't understand," he said, his eyes wide and scared, "They're not trapped. They never have been. That's like putting a lion in a cage made of toothpicks and telling people they're safe." The woman frowned.

"You're mistaken, Doctor, these two have never tried to escape, nor have they ever successfully broken out of their cages."

"Okay, for starters, one of those things isn't a single being, it's a prison full of millions of itself, and two, it's because they haven't tried. Now get us out of here!" She smiled arrogantly again.

"No." Merlin interjected quietly,

"Doctor, I don't understand. What are those things?"

"One, Merlin, is a Cyberman, an emperor Cyberman, by the looks of him, meaning he can summon his army at any time. And the other...well, that's the Genesis Arc. It's a prison for Daleks, one of the most dangerous aliens in the world. That thing can hold millions and millions of Daleks. And they've been waiting. Waiting for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here we go. Chapter 3, the chapter where...stuff happens. Anyway, should be heartbreaking. The next chapter may be more heartbreaking. We shall see. Let me know what you think in the reviews and enjoy!**

**I don't own Merlin, Doctor Who, nor Sherlock. -sad sigh-**

The woman looked bored, picking at her fingernails.

"Doctor, I assure you, you are quite safe here. You and your friends have seen our little exhibit, and now you will be escorted off the premises before you cause any trouble." As she was about to summon her security guards, the Doctor whirled around and noticed a hallway with no doors leading down to a large white wall. Two levers stood at either side in front of the wall, and it seemed to give off a negative energy that only a Time Lord would consciously notice.

"Hang on, what's that?" Everyone turned to look at the wall.

"It's a wall, Doctor," the Torchwood woman said, "And not a very interesting one at that." The Doctor turned on her, getting in her face and hissing,

"Don't play dumb with me. That's not a wall. It's some sort of portal. I know it, I can sense it. What. Is. It?" Merlin had started slowly advancing towards the wall. He could sense something, too, but something completely different from what the Doctor was sensing. It was a strange feeling, and he felt heavier every time he got closer to it. Arthur did a double take and noticed Merlin walking towards the wall.

"Merlin! What are you doing?"

"No, hang on," he called back, "This is weird. Just let me…" He put out a hand and touched the wall. Immediately he flinched and pulled his hand back, staring at it in awe. Arthur jogged over to him, followed by Sherlock, leaving John to stare at the ceiling and wonder how he'd gotten into this mess in the first place. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and turned it over, looking at it before releasing it.

"There's nothing there," he said bemusedly, "What happened?"

"Merlin," the Doctor called out in warning, "What did you do?" And then, "Rose, don't." Rose, overcome with curiosity, came over to them and frowned when she saw Merlin's hand.

"There's nothing wrong with it." But Merlin was panting as though he'd just run a mile. He was staring at the floor before, but now he looked up at Arthur. He looked terrified.

"What's wrong with...Doctor, what's wrong with Merlin?" Rose put a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"Merlin? Merlin, are you alright?" Merlin shook his head and stayed mute. The Doctor and John hurried over to them.

"Merlin, what did you see?" the Doctor asked quietly. Merlin shook his head again and cast a nervous glance at Arthur.

"He's having a panic attack," John interjected. Arthur looked even more worried now.

"What does that mean?" he asked anxiously. The Doctor waved him away impatiently, and Rose put a gentle hand on his arm and guided him away.

"Everyone take a step back from Merlin. Or several. Just give him some room. Now!" the Doctor said quickly. Then he hissed quietly at Merlin, "It's overwhelming your senses, but don't let it in. You're going to be fine, just tell me what you saw." His hands were clutching Merlin's shoulders as he stooped down to look him in the eye. His eyes were kind, but also urgent.

Merlin gasped, "It's empty, so empty. Not just space, negative space. It's evil, empty, negative space. I can feel the darkness and the nothingness and -" He was cut off as he fell to his knees and put his hands to his ears. He was shaking violently and nothing could stop Arthur from coming over to check on him now. Rose halfheartedly put a hand on his arm to keep him back, but Arthur pulled his arm out of her grip and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin?" he said, ever so softly, "Merlin, can you hear me?" Merlin was still shaking, but he slowly took his hands off of his ears and put one hand on Arthur's where it rested on his shoulder, clutching it like a lifeline. The Doctor was staring at Merlin, taking in every detail and watching for anything else he might do. Then he walked back over to the Torchwood woman and hissed through his teeth,

"Can't you see that boy? That wall is not ordinary and everyone knows it now. Now I'm going to ask you one more time: what does that portal to?" A guard from far off called,

"Mrs. Thompson, is he bothering you?" She waved the guard away and rolled her eyes.

"If you really must know, it's where we got these two," she said, pointing to the Genesis Arc and the Cyberman commander, "I believe it's something you would call The Void." The Doctor paled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, yeah, no, you need to get rid of that right away. I'm telling you now you won't find any more specimens in there, so shut it down," he said quickly, staring at the wall.

"On the contrary," she laughed, a tinkling laugh that made the Doctor want to shake some sense into her, "We've found more of these beings and we'd like to bring them in. We want to see if there's any variety, if there's any different ones. We've also found potential for expanding our own technology to mimic theirs. The technology in the Cyberman controller, as you call it, is quite advanced, and the Genesis Arc even more so."

"No. I'm telling you right now to shut it down or…"

"Or what, Doctor? You'll shut us down. I really don't think so, and in fact, I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Oh, I don't think so," he said quietly, his face slowly draining of color as he glanced behind her, "I think you need to do something about them first."

"What on earth do you...oh." She turned around to see the Cyber controller taking aim at the glass and shooting at it. Cracks were already starting to show. And the Genesis Arc was starting to release steam, as if under pressure and about to explode.

"Nonsense," she said, as if reassuring herself, "They've never...it's impossible for them to…" Everyone watched helplessly as the Cyber controller smashed open his prison and the Genesis Arc was starting to make loud noises.

"I told you!" he said exasperatedly, "Now get us out of here!" She nodded before running away to a corner of the huge room.

"Doctor!" Sherlock warned, "She's not letting us out. She's getting herself out." Sure enough, everyone looked over and found that the woman had disappeared with no indication that they were going free. Then Sherlock pointed to a camera and the Doctor looked at that too. It was pointed at the two prisoners and as the Doctor glanced around, an expression of terror Rose had never seen before made an appearance on his face.

"Doctor?" she rushed over to him, "What's going on?" He pointed slowly at the camera.

"She's got that to...monitor them. Those cages are just a precaution. This whole room is made to ensure they never get out into the human world." Then he pointed at the wall where Arthur was just getting Merlin to stand up. "And that...that is where she will release them if they ever do escape. This whole room is meant to contain them until she gets a chance to flip the lever to open up the portal to...oh my…" Rose seemed to realize what was going on a minute after the Doctor said all this and they both immediately started shouting,

"Get away from that wall!"

Then the Doctor shouted, "Grab hold of anything you can and don't let go! Do it now! Arthur, get Merlin out of there!" Sherlock and John looked bewildered, but Sherlock looked at the camera, then at the wall, then at the Doctor and grabbed John by the arm and screamed,

"John, grab that lever, do it now!" John did so after a moment's hesitation and Sherlock yelled for Arthur and Merlin to do the same. The Cyberman controller had stepped out of its prison and the minute it took a shot at them, the wall gave a giant boom and then opened to reveal blackness that was just sucking everything in. The Doctor and Rose had managed to grab the giant door handles where they had come in just in time, and Sherlock and John and Arthur and Merlin had all grabbed the two levers on either side of the wall. They were too close to grab anything else. The Cyber controller was pulled into the Void, right before the Genesis Arc exploded, shattering the glass. It opened on impact, releasing a good number of Daleks into the room. Rose screamed and the two Camelot men just paled and gripped the lever tighter. The Daleks started to scream when they realized they were going to get sucked into the Void, and they were getting pulled steadily.

One of the last Daleks hit John hard on the way out, causing his grip to slip. Sherlock yelled in surprise and John called desperately,

"Sherlock!" Before he disappeared, their fingertips touched when Sherlock reached out to grab him, and then John was gone in a flash of blue. Sherlock stared at the spot where he disappeared and he yelled for him once more before looking back at the others. They all looked shocked and Sherlock let one hand go of the lever, as if daring them to stop him.

"Sherlock, do not let go of that lever!" the Doctor yelled ferociously, "That won't do anything for you and it won't save John! Now knock it off and keep hold! You're not going anywhere!" Sherlock looked at him helplessly for a minute. He was lost without John, anyone could see that. Rose had gotten to like the sensible doctor more than the others and was also deeply distressed by his disappearance. She couldn't bear to see any of the rest of them go.

"Sherlock, please," she pleaded with him, her eyes filling with tears, "Please don't let go." Sherlock set his jaw and waited another moment before putting his second hand back on the lever. Merlin and Arthur stared at him in shock and then Merlin said in a low voice,

"Arthur, I don't want to worry you, but my hands are slipping."

"You're joking," the king said over the noise of the wind, staring at Merlin's hands then back at his face, "Are you serious?" Merlin nodded nervously and readjusted his grip. "I won't let you fall," Arthur added seriously.

Merlin gave a small smile, "I know. I'll try not to fall." They were silent for a minute and noticed that the Portal didn't seem to have any intention of closing.

"Is she trying to kill us?" Merlin yelled at the Doctor.

"Probably," he called back, "We witnessed her breaking an intergalactic law. No witnesses, right?" He smiled ruefully and looked a tad demented from his hair flying all over the place and his skin stretched back due to the pull of the Void. "Just keeping holding on."

"I'm trying," Merlin muttered, readjusting his grip. In doing so, one of his hands slipped and Arthur instinctively reached out to grab him, and in doing so, both of his own hands slipped.

"No!" Merlin cried, snatching Arthur's arm before he could fly away. He looped his legs around the lever and pulled his arm around the lever tighter, holding on tight to his heavier friend. "Arthur, don't let go, I've got you!" Arthur looked terrified.

"I didn't want to let you fall," he said stupidly, his voice cracking. Rose's eyes were wide as she watched the scene helplessly. Setting her jaw, she let go of the door handle with one hand to grab another attachment on the wall so she could climb her way to them.

"No!" the Doctor interjected, grabbing the scruff of the back of her shirt, "You're not going over there. Rose, stay right here and do not move."

"What, and let Arthur fall? Not likely!" The Doctor looked desperate.

"Please. Please stay here."

"I'm sorry. I've got to help Merlin. He can't hold Arthur on his own." The Doctor let out an uneasy sigh and told himself he couldn't stop her. He could never stop Rose from doing what she wanted to do. It was one of the best things about her, because when she disobeyed his wishes, she was usually right.

"Merlin, hang on!" she called. Merlin looked back at her and she was horrified by what she saw in his eyes. Pure terror, mixed with sadness and confusion. He was in a world he didn't know and now he may lose his best friend in it.

"Quickly!" he pleaded.

Rose maneuvered her way there without falling herself by clinging on to whatever was sticking out of the wall. Once she got there, she reached out her hand and said loudly,

"Arthur, you need to let go of Merlin with one hand and give me your hand!"

Arthur looked from Merlin to Rose and back again and shook his head. "I can't!"

"Arthur Pendragon!" she scolded, "Do it now!"

"Rose, he'll slip!" Merlin protested.

"No he won't, I've got him. You can't hold him, Merlin!"

"Yes I can!" he protested again, his arms shaking from the strain. Arthur looked at Rose's hand and untangled one hand from Merlin's to reach towards hers. Merlin's hands were still slippery, so when he let go with one hand, the other hand slipped as well, and Arthur started to fall.

"No!" Rose shouted, lunging forward and grabbing his arm. She let out a gasp as her other hand released the lever and both she and Arthur fell back. A blue flash surrounded them, and the two disappeared.

Merlin choked at the sight, having swallowed air down the wrong pipe and he started coughing violently. He grabbed the lever with both hands and curled himself around it, hot, frustrated tears immediately welling in his eyes. Someone was screaming, or more than one. Most likely the Doctor and himself. He eventually felt the pressure disappear and the three remaining fell against the ground. Blindly, Merlin stumbled up to his feet and ran in a crooked line towards the wall. He slammed into it and put his hand against it, slamming his palm against the smooth white service. Sherlock was there too, looking for a hidden hatch or anything that could make them come back. The Doctor simply slipped his hands into his pockets, numb from the shock, and walked slowly and purposefully towards the wall.

Nothing on Earth could bring them back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys...

Got some bad news. I was planning on continuing to write this fic, but I seem to have lost my muse for it completely. I may one day continue it in the future, but as of right now I'm not planning to. You can keep it on your follow list just in case i do, but I highly doubt I'll be continuing this fic any time in the future. I'm sorry :-/ Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep reading my other fics as they come! I'm currently writing a Merlin/Arthur Hogwarts fic which should be good fun. Thanks again you guys!

3 Kitty


End file.
